


This Isn't Easy

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking 'friends' for advice, M/M, Sakuma asking Miyoshi for a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma realized that he has these special feelings growing for his classmate/dormmate and friend, Miyoshi.  He proceeds to ask his and Miyoshi's buddies for help. </p><p>How will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Something to heal our broken hearts again. I'm supposed to be doing my homeworks but *cries*

"I..need your help."

 

Everyone stopped on their tracks as their gazes are fixed on Sakuma bowing his head on them. 

 

Jitsui momentarily stopped reading and actually turned to look at him. Amari's eyes are widened. Tazaki, who was playing cards with Odagiri, also turned to look at him. Kaminaga is frozen on the spot,  mouth open and eyes widened.  He nearly even dropped his phone whIch he was using to ask countless friends out. Good thing Fukumoto caught it just in time.  

 

They know Sakuma _rarely_ asks for help. 

 

 

Silence. 

 

Sakuma lifted his head up when he heard a chuckle. 

 

He roams his eyes and sees Hatano shifting on his chair back and forth. His hand behind his head as he continue laughing. 

 

_What is with these people._

 

"I'm assuming it's related to asking Miyoshi out,  huh?"

 

Silence. 

 

Sakuma instantly blushed that even his ears are reddened from hearing Hatano's remark. 

 

Suddenly everyone reacted rather..unexpectedly.

 

Kaminaga immediately stood up and approached him with a serious face,  which was unusual as he is always with a shit-eating grin. 

 

Sakuma stiffened when Kaminaga placed both of his hands on his shoulders.  The latter's head bowed down. 

 

"U-uh,  Kaminaga--"

 

"Sakuma-san," slowly raising his head, Kaminaga continued with the most menacing tone he can make out, "..Go.."

 

"Go?"

 

"Goodluck."

 

Sakuma blinked in confusion

_What is there to wish me goodluck for?_

"E-eh?"

 

Just then,  he saw Amari still frozen on the spot.  Fukumoto patting Amari and trying to get him back to reality. 

 

 _What the hell_. 

 

Suddenly, Sakuma heard Tazaki. 

"Guys,  I think that Sakuma-san won't even try to still confess. How much are you guys willing to bet?"

 

_Seriously,  these people. At least Odagiri-san is a--_

Odagiri dramatically looked up,  "I bet my whole month's salary."

 

 _An asshole too_. 

 

"I believe Sakuma-san will confess." 

 

_Ah,  Jitsui.  A good friend--_

 

"..Miyoshi just won't accept." Jitsui speaks up, his eyes fixed on the book he was previously reading. Then he looks up,  "I also bet my month's allowance."

 

 _I need new sets of friends_.  

 

"Nah," Everyone's gaze turns to Hatano who's still moving his chair back and forth. "I'll bet that Miyoshi will accept. It's pretty obvious."

 

_Hatano..._

 

"..But I dunno, why Miyoshi though? You must really be a cherry boy to like him. I mean, Miyoshi. Dude, you asking for a death wish? Good fucking luck bro. You need lots of effort."

 

_Thanks, you little shit. Why are you guys even Miyoshi's friends?_

 

 

 

•••••

 

 

 

_They didn't even help me._

 

"Sakuma-san?" A familiar voice made Sakuma jolt in surprise. He looks back and sees Miyoshi walking beside him. "You seem to be lost in thought, Is there something wrong?"

 

"No, nothing."

 

"You are walking to a different direction. The Psychology class is this way. We have less than ten minutes to arrive there before the professor arrives."

 

As if struck by his own stupidity, Sakuma internally cursed at how he forgot about that. 

 

"S-sorry." 

 

"There is something bothering you."

 

"N-no, nothing, I just--"

 

Miyoshi's eyes are staring at him as they walk, he can't possibly lie when that gaze is starting to melt him away.

 

Both of them stopped walking.

 

Sakuma sighs a big one.

 

 _Fine. There's no point in hiding. Here it goes_.

 

"Miyoshi."

 

The shorter man keeps his eyes on Sakuma who can't even look at him. He wanted to ask what it is so this can be done and over with. They have a class to attend, after all. Yet he chose to listen to what Sakuma has to say.

 

He said nothing and waited for the taller man to continue.

 

But Sakuma just stood there like a statue. Slightly trembling and shaking.

 

"What is it, Sakuma-san?"

 

Sakuma tensed, he closed his eyes shut and opens them again. He started by calming himself to stop shaking, then slowly staring right into Miyoshi's eyes.

 

_Oh well, this is it._

 

"M-Miyoshi, you're an important friend." Sakuma managed to say. He cursed at himself for even saying 'friend' when he clearly doesn't feel that way. Miyoshi impassively stares back, expression unreadable.

 

 _Where am I going with this_.

 

"..Wait, the thing is, I don't see you as..as a friend."

 

"Oh? Is that so? Am i an acquiantance then?"

 

_Wait, no-_

"No! P-please let me finish." Sakuma couldn't even control his voice.

 

"Go on." Miyoshi glances at his watch.

 

"I never thought I'd feel this way but, whenever I see you.." Sakuma pauses, "I just feel really happy."

 

"Am I a clown?" 

 

_What no._

 

"No, let me finish, damnit!" Sakuma almost shouted that even made Miyoshi's eyes widened, but he didn't look mad at Sakuma, just surprised. And slightly amused, Miyoshi's lips quirks up. "Alright."

 

"Sorry for shouting, j-just please let me finish." Sakuma looks away, he's starting to feel the heat climbing on his face. 

 

"I," Sakuma returns his gaze to Miyoshi.

 

"I..I like you, Miyoshi! Please go out with me! "

 

That came out louder than expected but he didn't care. Most of the students are on their respective classrooms now anyway.

 

Sakuma's blush is now so evident that it reaches to his ears. Sweating profusely and hands trembling, he didn't take his gaze away from Miyoshi.

 

"Oh? I like you, too. I mean, you're quite weird but I like you."

 

"N-not in a friend manner!" Sakuma shakes his head. "In a romantic--"

 

"Yes. I understand. What do you take me for?  I said I like you, too."

 

_What?_

 

"Eh?" was all he could reply to Miyoshi.

Sakuma froze on that spot, as if time itself as stopped.

 

Miyoshi smirks, "Is that all you can say to my acceptance of your feelings? 'Eh?' Are you for real? I expected more, Sakuma-san. How unromantic."

 

Sakuma's expression showed panic at the fear that Miyoshi might take back what he said but the shorter man walked closer, pulled on his tie and leaned up.

 

Next thing Sakuma felt is the softness of Miyoshi's lips placed against his. It was just a brushing of their lips, but it made Sakuma so shocked that his brain thought of nothing but that moment. 

 

Miyoshi pulls away and whispers,  "I wonder if you scream like that in bed, too." He lets go of the taller man's tie, backs away a little and smiles at him.

 

_Did he just--_

It took a moment for Sakuma to let what happened sink in, he's now a blushing mess, as red as a tomato and he's just there shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

Miyoshi cackles and Sakuma thought it's the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. 

 

"Now that I have listened and answered on what you have to say, I think we should go to class now. We are a minute late. As interesting as you may be, I wouldn't want my grades to drop." Miyoshi started to walk away as if instantly kissing someone who have confessed to you IN school is normal.

 

Sakuma's mind couldn't comprehend what just happened, he slaps himself and he sees Miyoshi looking back at him, 

 

"We'll talk about this later. Oh and, since we're late, you deserve a punishment." Miyoshi winks at him.

 

Sakuma just remembered what Miyoshi had whispered to him before, which didn't sink in that time because he was confused, **_"I wonder if you scream like that in bed, too."_**

 

_Is he a sadist?_

 

And that's all it takes for Sakuma to almost faint in embarrassment and happiness,  but figured he should not and could not do that. He follows Miyoshi and almost tripped on the process.

 

 

Little did they know, Kaminaga, Hatano, and Jitsui, Tazaki are listening. They are all in one class and it just ended. 

 

"Eavesdropping is bad, you know." Jitsui says. 

 

"Yeah, but Tazaki, Jitsui, heard that? Your money and your month allowances are all mine. Oh, tell Odagiri too." Hatano yawns as he walks away.

 

The two mentioned men turns to Kaminaga. The latter shrugs, "Your fault, guys."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, everyone. Miyoshi's famous cackle.


End file.
